Scars of Life
by Soul The Catt
Summary: Sequel to Scars of Love: Sonic and Amy are finally a couple! But with a baby on the way, how can Sonic keep his head about him and keep all of us safe? And what will Eggman do when he hears of the Sonic spawn? Only reading this will tell! T for language.


Hey all! Be excited, be very excited…why you may ask? Because I've just written the sequel to the long awaited Scars of Love story! WOOHOO! Sure, you may not like it, and you may just be reading this to laugh, but damnit I love writing it! Read away my loyal subjects, read away…AND LET THEM EAT CAKE! OH! I also do not own the awesome characters of SEGA or Archie comics. I wish I did! SEGA owns all rights to the likeness, stories, and situations of their characters, not me. I'm just using the ones I love for a story from me brain! Oh, also, if you have tried to read my other fanfic Cold, I'm sorry for the random ending and crap. My doc. Manager hates me. I'm going to try to fix that as well as finish this! I really hope I made this better! Oh, and thank you to BarretOblivion, I'm going to try to take your advice to heart! I love you! Last thing before I shut up. Sadly the only way I could get the story to go along in the middle is if I introuced a new character I made up. Sorry. His name is Spark, hes a cat. He's basically Lightning Lynx but white. And he's really sick.

Scars of Life

"Sonic! Your gonna be a dad!" Amy cried. Sonic, the cobalt blue Hedgehog faster than the speed of sound, gulped loudly and stared at the white little tube that had just sealed his fate. He looked to his green boxer shorts. 'This is all YOUR fault.' he told his lap. 'You got her pregnant, not me! Now she's gonna hurt more! She's only seventeen damnit! She's way to young to be a mommy and I'm way too stupid to be a daddy!'

"Yeah Ames…I'm so excited." he lied. "I-I…err…ah, I have to call Knuckles and tell him I'm gonna be a dad!" he faked excitement and was up the stairs and to his cell phone in a flash. Amy smiled. 'My wish worked…I'm just so glad.' she thought and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm gonna call Vanilla! She's gonna be so happy!" she cried. A loud boom rang off and Sonics frantic chuckle echoed from his room. Amy giggled.

"I…don't think that's such a good idea! Lets keep this on the down low for some time!" he yelled and let out a frantic, almost comical yell as another boom rang off. Amy smiled and walked up the stairs after her goofy love.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" she asked. Sonics head poked out of the door from the ground. His hair was sticking up and his eyes were darting from her to his left.

"Mhmm! Never better! I'm great! Yeah! How are you?" he asked quickly and crossed his arms behind his head. Amy smiled.

"Happy as something really happy! I'm so giddy I cant think! Is this how you handle happiness?" she asked. Sonic looked left, then back into the emerald eyes he became obsessed with over the four years he hadn't seen her.

"More or less, yeah. I get all runny. I forgot to put on my shoes, so my feet caught fire and I fell down here." he lied. He actually was trying to run out the window to Knuckles so he wouldn't have a panic attack in front of his girlfriend. Amy giggled and laid down on her stomach, locking eyes with the navy idiot.

"Is that so? So your happy? Your not gonna run away are you?" she asked. Sonic coughed in shock and grabbed her hand, rolling over to his stomach as well.

"What did you just say? You think I'm gonna desert the love of my life in her most scary, yet happy of times?" he asked. Amy looked away, her emerald eyes looking conflicted. "I'm still so sorry that happened to you and I will never NEVER let it happen again. I wont let anything hurt you again…except for my own lap." he joked and took her other hand in his own so now they were laying on the floor, hand in hand. Amy smiled.

"Yeah…but trust me. Your lap does NOT hurt me." she said with a giggle. Sonics cheeks turned red.

"Right…well, lets get you off the floor! I don't want the baby being smooshed by the wood!" he said. Amy giggled again. Sonics cheeks turned redder than the echidnas he was going to calls' hair. "I didn't mean that!" he cried and Amy laughed harder. He scooped her up and walked her to his bed that they have shared for three weeks. "Lay down, get some rest." he said and put his hand lightly on her stomach. "Take care of that little creature…take care of our child." he said, faking genuine happiness. He was far from happy at that moment, but he couldn't let his pregnant girlfriend with ungodly strength and one hard hammer find out. He cringed at the thought of her newly reinforced Piko Piko hammer smashing into his head or any other part of his body.

"Sonic? Something wrong? Your eyes got all scared for a second." Amy said with the cutest, but saddest face Sonic had ever seen. He jumped and put his hands up with the biggest smile he could make.

"NO! I'm totally happy! I'm so excited!" he stood up and struck his best Elvis Presley pose. "And I just cant hide it!" he sang. Amy started laughing as he jumped on the bed, his legs straddled over her. "I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!" he shouted. Amy giggled Sonic fell onto the bed next to her and put his hand softly on her cheek. "I'm just worried that I'm gonna be a bad daddy." he admitted. Amy smiled and leaned into his hand.

"You'll be a great daddy. The best on the planet." she said. Sonic smiled.

"The best on the Little Planet to?" he asked. Amy jumped.

"That's were-"

"Mhmm."

"You-"

"Yep."

"You remembered!" she cried and pulled him into a hug. He laughed.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I remember where I met the little girl I fell for, then freaked that I loved a little girl, who made herself older for me, and then I became obsessed with…" he said with a slight embarrassed stare. Amy's eyes filled with tears.

"You love me?" she asked. Sonic laughed.

"Obviously. Hey Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"All that time ago, when I was in the hospital…what did you wish for?" he asked. Amy jumped.

"What did I wish for?" she repeated. He nodded with a contorted brow. "Well…I wished for-"

"Cuz you didn't fix your Scars of Love or anything. I'm just concerned that you wasted a wish that could have fixed all the pain I put you though! But I'm worried you wasted it on me so I could live! I mean…you didn't just save me did you? Because if you did-Mmm!" he was cut short by a surprise kiss by Amy. He blushed and lowered his arms.

"My wish silly," she began, still close to him, "was for us to live our lives the way they should be. All of us. I wished for the pain and loneliness that you and I felt in our hearts, along with all the people of the world and Mobious to vanish in a manner most fitting. In the only way it could be relived." she said with a smile. Sonic gasped.

"You mean…nothings changed? I'm just really happy now?" he asked.

"Nothings changed? Look who's in your arms Mr. Lover boy!" she cried. Sonic looked down at Amy, absorbing the sight of her in his arms, wearing his black sleeveless shirt, in a pair of his oversized socks. He looked to his bed and saw their legs wrapped around each other, her foot against his. He looked to his walls, the once bare wooded blocks that surrounded him in loneliness was replaced with pictures and blue wallpaper (Amy's choice) with pink trim. He looked to his hallway, littered with various articles that Amy set up. Roses and candles lined the hallways to 'get rid of the man smell and the man aura that haunts these bare walls! Lets Rose it up!' as Amy said when he came home from Knuckles' to find his house smelling like apple pie and roses.

"Ohmigod…that's what happened. You wished for all of your and my pain to vanish, along with everyone else too…and the only way to make both of us happy was…" he couldn't finish. He was suddenly overcome with joy and gratitude over the sacrifice Amy had made for him. The sacrifices she continues to make. He blinked away tears quickly and smiled.

"Yes Sonny…I did. My wish was for us to both be happy and for that to happen…we both had to be together. Don't you feel it? Our bond? Look at our bodies. Look at how they just seem to be molded for each other. Look at the crook of your neck. Look at how my head just seems to mold into place. We were made for each other." she said and Sonic had to blink away tears again. He looked away, then closed his eyes, afraid to let anyone, especially his Amy, see him this vulnerable.

"Yeah…I guess your right there Ames." he said, his voice cracking. He stood up without opening his eyes and walked to his phone. "Hey, I'm gonna call Knuckles. Which means I'm gonna have to go over there for some time. Do you mind?" he asked.

"Of course not. I'm gonna go over to Rouge's place. Do you mind? I have to tell Mina, and Teckno, and Blaze, and Cream, and Shadow, and Silver…" "It may be really hard for me to be that far away from my obsession, but I'll try and live." he interrupted her rant with a smile. He still refused to open his eyes. Amy smiled.

"Sonic, you've been my obsession way longer. I'll only be gone an hour tops. Okay?" she asked. Sonic nodded and walked to the window leading to the autumn landscape. The leaves were a golden brown and fell to the earth in beautiful patterns. He opened it an placed his foot on the ledge.

"I love you." He whispered and jumped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"KNUCKLES!" the red guardian of the beautiful Master Emerald jumped awake. He looked around, lying next to his new girlfriend Julie-Su. He and Rouge had split on good terms after she had abducted, again, the Master Emerald. Knuckles was lucky to find one of his own tribe members, and a girl even. Julie-Su was one of the most gorgeous Mobians around to. He counted his blessings every night. (No pun intended) He looked to the window and sighed.

"Julie?" he asked. His pink and blue haired echidna girlfriend stirred awake.

"What?" she asked. Her hot headedness matched Knuckles. He smiled.

"You better leave." he said softly and stood up. Knuckles grabbed a pair of brown shorts and pulled them on over his blue boxers. Julie-Su sat up and rubbed her head.

"Why?" she asked groggily. Knuckles pointed to the window with his large gloved hand.

"Unless you want to hear Sonic blubber about something or gush about something to me you better run." he said. Julie-Su sat up, grabbed Knuckles' brown tribal jacket and slipped it on, making him smile.

"Thanks for sparing me." she said. She kissed Knuckles quickly, then ran to the window. She jumped, landing perfectly. Knuckles watched her go for a few seconds, then sat on his bed. He leaned back, crossed his arms behind his head, and began to count.

"Three, two…" he waved his hand to the window and Sonic jumped in with perfect timing. "Hello True Blue, how may I be of service?" he asked, borrowing Sonics' snark.

"Not now!" he cried. He looked a mess. His hair was out of place and his eyes were darting back and forth. He was almost shaking. Knuckles got genuine concern for his friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. He sat Sonic down on his bed and grabbed his wrists. "Calm down." he ordered. Sonic shook his head.

"I messed up…I messed up…I messed up…" he kept repeating. Knuckles sighed.

"Hey, wanna go to the bar, unwind with some whiskey and tell me what happened?" he asked. Recently, Sonic and Knuckles have been spending more and more evenings in the local bar-Club Rouge. When either one of them were overwhelmed they took it out on their livers and drank, even though Sonic was only eighteen going on nineteen in a few weeks, they still let him in along with a twenty year old Knuckles since they were heroes. And besides, they didn't drink to much. Sonic hesitated, then nodded. Knuckles smiled and looked to his legs. "You might want to put on some pants first." he joked. Sonic blushed at his appearance. He was in his underwear after all.

-WITH AMY-

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Rouge shouted and took Amy's hands. Amy giggled and grabbed hers. They began to jump up and down. Shadow, still a resident of Club Rouge walked down stars in his black silk pajamas. He smiled at Amy, who giggled at his ratty hair and droopy eyed expression. He stifled a yawn and walked over to them.

"What's with all the squealing? Did something good happen? Did Sonic propose?" he asked and put his hands on his hips with a smile.

"No, well, um…EEEEEEEEEEE!" Amy shouted and took Shadow's hands. She started to jump with his hands in hers. He jerked with his arms as she ripped them up and down.

"Calm down! Sheesh…" he said, breaking into a smile. "What happened?" he asked again. Amy stopped jumping and took a deep breath in. She led Shadow's hand to her stomach and placed it on her flat navel. Shadow cocked his brow. "What?" he asked. Amy giggled once and Rouge sniffed, wiping her eyes. Shadows face melted into a sneer. "You don't mean…" he growled. Amy nodded, not paying attention to Shadows odd and hurtful behavior. This was a happy time!

"I'm gonna be a mommy!" she cried. Shadow lightly pulled his hand away and took her hand. He looked to her fingers.

"I don't see a ring." he growled. Amy blushed slightly.

"Yeah, things kinda got mixed up…we got together…we _got_ together…and now I'm having his child! Sure, I would have liked to be his wife for a year or so, but whatever! This is my biggest wish come true!" she shouted. Shadow smiled, but it was forced.

"You know…? Your only a baby girl. How can you be a mother?" he asked. Rouge slapped him on his back. He jumped. "What?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter on your age stupid! It matters if you love the baby! Amy, don't listen to him, he's a total buzz kill. Your gonna be the best mommy ever!" she said. "I have to call everyone!"

"Rouge…can I ask you a serious question…?" Amy asked, her eyes suddenly going hard.

"Of course darling." she said softly. Amy took her hands in hers and looked into her eyes.

"Would you please…" she said softly. Shadow and Rouge leaned in close to hear her. Her head snapped up and she looked serious. "Please be our baby's God Mother!" she asked. Rouges eyes filled with tears of joy.

"OF COURSE! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" she screamed, making Shadow snap his head to the side to avoid anymore inner ear damage.

"Now, I'm going to call Vanilla and Cream and Mina and Tikal and…everyone else!" Amy cried. Rouge took out her phone and started to dial numbers. Shadow sighed, looked to his young friend and her bliss and sighed again.

"Ignorance is bliss…" he whispered and went to get ready for his shift.

-CLUB ROUGE- (Same place Amy, Rouge, and Shadow are, only not the same room Hee Hee)

"Knuckles…I messed up so bad." Sonic whispered. Knuckles handed him a glass filled with brown liquid. He took it gratefully and swallowed the entire thing in one gulp, almost taking the ice with him. He winced at the bitter burn the drink left, then looked back to his glass. Knuckles gave him a worried face and handed him his drink.

"Slow down with this one. I don't want you ralphing all over the place." he said and patted Sonics' peach arm. Sonic looked over to him, his eyes looked like he was on fire.

"Knuckles…I screwed up…so bad." he repeated again. To Knuckles' relief Sonic only took a small sip of the bitter brown liquid. The bartender, a black hedgehog with purple streaks in his long black hair with purple eyes handed him another glass of whiskey.

"Its on me. Your friend looks pretty bad." the man said with a deep voice. Knuckles smiled.

"Thanks. Really. He's in pretty bad shape." he said. The bartender smiled and nodded.

"I'm kinda paid to listen, and give advice. Need any help Blue?" the bartender asked with a smile. Sonics head shot up.

"Shadow…?" he asked. The bartender smiled and pulled out a pair of purple contact lenses from his eyes, revealing the ruby ones underneath and wiped his rag across a strip of purple hair. The dust wiped away and the crimson glowed in the strobe lights. Loud music started playing off in the background, making the room pulse.

"The one and only ultimate life form at your service…" he waved a hand around his station. "Literally." he joked. Sonic laid his head back down and sighed.

"Shadow, do you already know? You are one of Amy's closest friends after all." he sighed out. Shadow smiled and leaned over the counter, bringing a bottle of rum out and to his lips. He took a quick sip, not even flinching from the bitter burn and smiled.

"More or less, yes. I've got the jest of it all. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something but I just cant seem to remember…" he mused and took a longer sip. Sonic looked up, took a small sip of his own drink, then passed it to Knuckles, who did the same. Shadow smiled and leaned closer to Sonic. His smile seemed forced and there was a terrifying hardness in his ruby eyes.

"Shadow?" he asked. Shadow leaned closer still. His breath his Sonics face. He reeled, trying not to seem scared.

"You did indeed screw up. You know that?" he asked softly. Sonic nodded. "You know she's only seventeen? She's still a baby?" he asked.

"Yes…I know. I'm a total screw up." he said. Shadow smiled.

"I should really tell you something…I should tell you what's been running though my head ever since I found out…"

"Shadow, hit me." Sonic said. Shadow reeled back.

"What?" he asked. Knuckles looked over to him slowly.

"Hit me. Please. I deserve it. I hurt her AGAIN! Grrah! I'm so stupid!" Sonic shouted and ran his gloved hands though his hair. He grabbed a fist full of his hair and laid his head down on the counter.

"Hey! Before anyone hits anyone, someone better tell me what happened to my bro!" Knuckles cried. Shadow and Sonic snapped over to him with expressions that read 'I forgot he was here…'

"Knuckles…do you think I'd make a good daddy?" he asked. Knuckles' eyes slowly opened wide and his pupils contracted in shock.

"Sonic…Charles…Hedgehog…you got her pregnant!" he asked slowly.

"Yes I did Knuckles Locke Echidna…that's why I want Shad to hit me. I deserve it." he whispered.

"I wasn't going to hit you. I was going to ask you if it was a boy or girl." Shadow said wit a smile. "Sheesh, I have changed you know. Even if you hate me with a passion that is not for fashion, I still consider you a friend." he said, quoting Sonics letter that saved his life. Sonic smiled and grabbed his hand, making a bent elbow handshake.

"Thanks Shad. I-"

'_I'm looking for someone, have you got the 411, I'm searching everywhere for this special lady, I'm looking for someone do you got the 411, please help me if you can stop my lonely waiting. Have you got the 411? Na, Na,-'_

"Who has that ringer. It sounds like children sang it. The crap you listen to. And you make fun of me for having some rap on my MP3." Knuckled joked. Sonic ripped up his phone.

"Me and my brother and sister sang this when we were looking for our mom, Queen Alena." he said quickly before answering his phone. "Hey mom. What's up? You never call me anymore." he said. His eyes opened some and an embarrassed smile formed on his lips. "Yes mom…we did and are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, my old instincts took over and I ran to Knux and Shad. No I didn't tell Tails! He's so young, I don't know how he'd take it. And he emulates everything I do, so I don't want him getting Cream pregnant. What…?" he whispered, his eyes growing small. "No, please don't tell Jules. He's been so violent lately…I don't want him hitting me in front of Ames, it'd kill her." he whispered. Shadow looked to Knuckles, both with mutual faces of anger. "Yeah, I'll come over later. Mhmm. Right. You too, bye." he said and closed his phone. Shadow took Sonic by the shoulders and pulled him up to him. He then turned his head left and right, looking for something on his cheeks. Knuckles then grabbed his arms and looked them over, then his stomach, lifting his shirt that he borrowed from Knux. Sonic pulled away, waving his arms. "Would you cut that out! Its weird!" he cried. Shadow looked to Knuckles and nodded.

"We were looking for marks or bruises. We were gonna go smash that trashcan of a dad you've got if we found one." Knuckles said. Shadow nodded.

"That's really nice of you guys, but he's a Robian (Robotized Mobian, meaning he's a robot but still retains his personality) and there's not much you can do to hurt him." Sonic finished.

"R-Right." Knuckles said. Just then two hands covered Sonics eyes and he jumped.

"That scent… Amy?" he asked, catching the aroma of cinnamon and roses. Amy giggled that laugh that made Sonics head swim. 'Man have I really become obsessed with her. Is that what she felt every day following me?' he asked himself.

"Wow! We cant even spend ten minutes apart! Sonic, why is there a glass of liquor in your hand?" she asked angrily and removed her hands from his eyes. He turned around to see her very upset in a very provocative outfit. Sonic gulped at her new clothes. Rouge ran up next to her.

"Ummm….this is…"

"Its mine. See, I spilled some vodka so I handed him my whiskey to hold while I cleaned it." Shadow explained, showing her his wet shirt from washing dishes. Sonic mouthed 'thank you' and he winked.

"Oh, Shadow you shouldn't drink!" Amy and Rouge said at the same time. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I know." he mumbled.

"Your only seventeen!" they cried. Sonic smiled, but it faded.

"Seventeen?" he asked. Shadow nodded.

"A-duh. You and I are the same age dork." he said with a smile. Knuckles laughed once to. Sonic looked back to Amy. She blushed and looked away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. He then pushed her head to his neck so he could whisper something in her ear.

"Seventeen?" he breathed. Amy shivered at his breath on her ear. "Were seventeen?"

"Yeah. All of us went down two years, but me that is. I wanted us to be able to be together without anyone getting mad." she said. Sonic could feel the warmth from her cheeks on his shoulder. Amy sniffed. "Why?" he jumped. 'She's so emotional!' he cried in his head.

"Thank you again. You keep doing nice things for me." he said truthfully. He pulled her close and hugged her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his hair.

"When you left this morning, I heard you say you loved me." she said. Sonic made a choking noise.

"Y-Yeah, I did." he whispered. Amy giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." she said.

"This is adorable." Shadow said. Knuckles laughed and they nodded together.

"It really is cute. They are adorable together." Knuckles said.

"Two words I never thought the two of you would say." Sonic joked. Amy laughed from his shoulder. The day was going well. Sonic was going to be a dad, he was with the love of his life, and all of his friends are friends. He even made pals with Shadow to whom he thought hated him. He was on cloud nine. But one creek of the hinges to Club Rouge ended all the games and fun. One creek of a fake knee made Sonics breathing pick up. "No…" he whispered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sonic Hedgehog, stand up." a familiar voice called. Sonic grabbed Amy and held her tighter. He stood up, still holding onto his love. She was dangling off the ground, holding onto his neck.

"Don't be scared Amy…" he whispered, telling that more to himself.

"Of what?" she whispered. He pushed her head back behind him so she couldn't see the person that actually did scare her.

"Sonic, put her down. I want to congratulate you on your baby." he said. Sonic shook his head.

"This is a family moment. Go away Jules." he said. Julian Hedgehog. He used to be such a nice and fun loving man, but when Sonic left Knothole and Mobious for four years, he changed into the dictator before you.

"Jules? That's father to you." he said. Sonic held his tongue. He sat down Amy and grabbed her hand.

"You know I love you right?" he asked. Amy nodded. "Okay…well, that's my dad." he said. Amy nodded.

"I know…he hit Tails once." she said. Sonic instantly filled with rage. He let go of Amy's hand and ran up to his father. He jumped up, ready to kick his head off. Jules caught his sons leg, making him dangle upside down. Sonic growled as he swung. 'Why does everyone do that?' he asked himself. Jules growled at him. Sonic looked to his left, he saw his mother, Bernidette, rushing up to help him. Jules brought him up to eye level. He grabbed him around his arm and flipped him.

"Were you going to hit me?" he asked. Sonic laughed.

"You HIT MY TAILS!" he shouted and kicked him in the stomach, only making a lighting blot of pain shoot though his foot. Shadow jumped over his station and he and Knuckles ran over to help him.

"He was asking questions that need not be said." he replied. Sonic growled.

"You are one disgusting man! What happened to you? You used to be my hero! I loved, adored you! Where did you go?" Sonic asked. Jules smiled.

"I'm a Robian. Things change in us." he said. Sonic gasped. 'He's become just like Eggman's cronies. Man I wish he was Scratch or Grounder…or God forbid Coconuts.' he thought, remembering the worlds worst, yet best robots around. The super search and smash stupid sonic squad. The SSSSSS team. Their name, not his name for them.

"Your weakness disgusts me." Shadow growled. Jules snapped his head to him.

"Pardon?" he asked. Shadow grabbed his shirt, throwing his other arm to the right.

"You and I are one in the same. I to am a Robian. You disgust me! So easily swayed by the matters of mice and men! You let yourself change just because you have robotic limbs! So do I! You think Mobians normally look like this? My shoes are my damned feet! You disgust me! Release him this instant or I'll show you another thing that makes me different than normal Robians like you!" he shouted, bringing his hand up ready to Chaos Spear him in the face. Knuckles grabbed his panting friend around the waist and pulled him back.

"Easy now. Calm down Shad. You really are interesting when your not trying to kill us. I feel safer knowing that Chaos Spear isn't pointed at us!" he said.

"You really have changed Shadow, its truly impressive. I'm proud of you and your improvement." Sonic said softly. Amy ran up to him and grabbed him around the waist.

"LET HIM DOWN!" she cried and started pulling him. Sonic smiled.

"Amy, please. Walk away. I don't want our baby getting-Kuk!" he was stopped short by Jules fist in his face. He fell back and spat. Amy fell with him, letting out a small squeak. Sonic jumped to a sitting position, forgetting about the smarting in his jaw. "AMY! C'mon, sit up, are you okay?" he asked frantically, putting his hand on his stomach. She rubbed her back, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm only like, three weeks pregnant. Not three months." she giggled out. Sonic began to grit his teeth, flame licking his stomach. He was enraged. He stood up angrily, spitting out some blood that had pooled in his mouth. Shadow bursted from Knuckles' arms and rushed Jules. He slammed him into the wall.

"Come here Blue. Hit him, he deserves it." Shadow said. Jules began to laugh.

"No. I have a better idea." he pulled out his phone. Four rings called to him before the cheery, gruffy, southern voice he loved came on.

"Hello Sonny Boy!" he cried. Sonic turned the phone on speaker.

"Hey Uncle Chuck." he said. Jules looked to him with wavering eyes. "I called because there's something wrong with Jules."

"What's wrong with my brother this time?" he asked. "He didn't hit anyone did he? I really have to fix that dumb CPU."

"That's why I'm calling. He hit me…and Tails…." he gritted his teeth. "And worse of all, my pregnant fiancée!"

"What on Ivo Robotnik's pear shaped nose are you talkin' about Son! Pregnant! He hit a pregnant girl! And your love! Now I'm mad. Where'r you?" he growled. "I'll show my brother what for. I'll wipe his stupid hard drive and reprogram him to be the brother I remembered."

"Club Rouge. Oh, Unk, by the way…my fiancée is Amy Rose." Sonic said with a wink to her. She blushed up to him. Uncle Chuck laughed.

"Amy Rose? Ohhh, she's a cutie. Mhmm a real looker! Nice bag Sonny Boy. By the way…I never did like that Sally. She was such a bi-"

"Uncle! Language! But I agree. Amy's body…mmm! Delicious! And her personality…and I especially love-"

"The way she loves you? The way she kisses your feet like you do hers! The total obsession for each other you both feel right?" he asked. Sonic giggled like a girl.

"Totally! She's not a buzz kill like Sally. She loves what I do, how I do it, and when I do it! That's the sexiest thing in the world to me-ahh!" he screamed as Jules kicked Shadow in the stomach. He fell back, doubled over. He coughed a few times and straightened. Sonic screamed not because Shadow was hurt, but because now Shadow was going to explode. Sure, he can say he's changed, but one hit will send him into his old, angry self. He walked forward with balled fists.

"Now you are dead!" he shouted. Knuckles grabbed him round the waist and pulled him back. Shadow broke out but was stopped by one single finger.

"Mighty?" Knuckles asked. "Why are you here?"

"Lost Ray again. Shad seems pissed." he pointed to the huffing black fire ball. Knuckles pointed to Jules. "Ahh, I see. The trash can's here. Who'd he hit? Tails? You? I'll kill him if he hurt anyone." he said. Mighty wasn't lying either. After his parents were killed he ran away and stumbled upon Mammoth Mogul. He asked little five year old Mighty what his biggest wish was. The poor, crying armadillo said 'to be stronger'. and Mammoth Mogul gave him super strength. He could pitch a car with one finger. That's why one should never make the black and red armadillo mad.

"No need. Shad seems to have this handled."

"Heh. Ohmigod! Amy! Why are you on the ground?" Mighty dragged Shadow behind him with one finger and ran to her. He pulled Amy up and brushed off her skirt.

"Jules hit me and Sonic!" she shouted though tears. Mighty's eyes blazed from yellow to blue. Bad sign. He was pissed, no livid, no blazing. He let go of Shadow and walked forward.

"You hit one of my best friends and a pregnant girl, who happens to be one of my best friends too! Your dead!"

"Stop!" Sonic cried darkly. They looked to him.

"Stop?" they quoted.

"Say what you want…but don't hit him…" he looked away. His eyes burned with the remorse they used to have when he never knew his mom or dad.

"Why? He hurt you and Amy! Look at your cheek! Its smarting like hell!" Shadow cried. He shook his head, his hand drifting to his cheek.

"I don't care about my face. I'm upset about Ames sure, but…but guys, he-he's still my dad." he finished and looked to Amy. She was still crying. He walked up to her and pulled her into his chest. He stroked her long pink quills. "Shhh angel…its alright." he cooed. She sobbed into his chest. Rouge took a deep breath in and flew up.

"CALM DOWN! THIS IS MY BAR AND I WANT YOU ALL TO LEAVE! EXCLUDING SHADOW, AMY, SONIC, MIGHTY, AND KNUCKLES GOT IT! Oh, and Mrs. Hedgehog, if you'd stay I'd love to hang with you!" she cried like a little girl. Shadow chuckled.

"Why didn't you say 'Jules leave!'?" he joked. Rouge flipped her hair.

"Because I didn't' want to." she landed gracefully. Sonic picked up Amy and walked to the door.

"We've both had enough fun. She's really hormonal and I don't want her crying anymore. I'm going to take her home. Stress isn't good for a baby. Dad," he looked sadly over to Jules, "I really miss you okay? When Uncle Chuck fixes you, can we hang out again?" he asked with tears. Jules didn't answer. Sonic shook his head and walked out of the club.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ames, please, please baby…stop crying." Sonic begged. Amy was still sobbing in his arms. Knuckles' grey shirt was sopping wet. She was shaking. Sonic was getting worried. "Why are you crying silly?" he asked sweetly.

"I-I d-d-d-d-ont…k-know!" she balled out. Sonic sighed and rocked her again. They were laying on his big bed together. He had been trying to get her to calm down for three hours with no luck.

"What can I do to make you stop crying angel?" he asked. She looked up to him. Her eyes were beat read and her nose was puffy. She sobbed again. "Come on…stop that. Your eyes are to beautiful to be filled with tears." she sobbed again. "Amy?" again. "Ames?" again.

"W-W-W…What if E-Eggman or…S-S-S-Snivily…" he started to choke out. Sonic chuckled and stroked her long quills.

"Ames, I'm Sonic, _Sonic_, there is no way I'd let you be hurt again. I love you." she looked up to him.

"Say it again." she sobbed. He raised his brow.

"Say it again? But I said it once…"

"Say it again." she repeated, that old fire burning in her eyes. Sonic smiled.

"Sheesh, okay. I love you."

"Say my name when you say that."

"Sheesh Ames, next thing you know you'll be planning your engagement."

"_Your_ engagement?"

"Ops, our engagement."

"Stop changing the subject. Say it."

"Sheesh, okay…I love you Amy Rose Hedgehog. Even if you hurt me sometimes. And have one really hard hammer." he joked. She giggled. "YES! NO MORE TEARS!"

"I'm sorry Sonic, I don't know why I'm crying so much."

"It's the pregnancy talking. Its okay." he replied. She smiled.

"Ugh, I bet I look awful." Sonic leaned closer to her.

"Not awful, pretty." he whispered and placed his lips on hers…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Have you heard the news Doctor?" a light, nasally voice asked.

"What news Snivily?" Dr. Ivo Robotnik asked, snapping over to his nephew with a terrifying look. Snivily reeled, terror rising in his stomach.

"Well, um, err, that is-" Dr. Eggman grabbed his collar and snapped him forward.

"Spit it out you pathetic waste of dark matter!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog is having a baby!" Snivily cried. Eggman dropped Snivily and laid back in his large dome shaped chair. He clicked a few keys and brought up his feed of Sonics house. _Not weird that you have video feed always playing at a three foot tall Mobians house. Its quite pathetic that you can't beat a eighteen year old…_ Snivily thought with a snicker. Eggman snapped his head to him.

"Something funny?"

"Just what you plan to do to these kids, that's all uncle!" Snivily shouted. Eggman laughed darkly and looked back to the screen. It portrayed a touching scene between Sonic…

"Pinky? He fell for pinky? He's having the child with the pink one….I never guessed he actually fell for her. I was just messing with him! This is excellent! Snivily!" Eggman barked. His nephew looked to him, his back ridged.

"Yes uncle?"

"Is this the mother? Amy?" Snivily nodded quickly. Eggman let out his Santa Clause like laugh and clicked on his keyboard excitedly.

"Uncle? What are you planning?" Snivily asked with some fear for the young couple. His uncle has become more and more vicious in the past months.

"I'm planning to cause them some pain. Maybe if I cause them enough, they'll leave me alone and let me conquer the world." _Not crazy at all uncle…not crazy at all…_

"And what kind of-" Snivily reeled as Eggman slammed a long object into his chest. He took it and looked down. It was a long pole coated in crushed energy sapping rings. He looked up to his uncle. "Uncle?"

"Use this to take the girl. You and I will destroy that child!" he cried. Snivily choked on air and looked to him.

"That's a baby! You can't hurt the baby! Its but a child, it hasn't hurt you uncle! This is madness, evil! Pure-ah!" Eggman sent a fist into his nephew's face. Snivily looked up to him and wiped the spit from his jaw.

"I don't care. Sonic killed plenty of my children." Eggman replied. Snivily ran to the door, but turned around.

"I can't follow you on this. And you can't have children if you have never had a girlfriend! A 700 pound syndical sociopath can never find love and what you've been doing to these poor children is wrong!" he cried, but took the staff with him.

"You will pay dearly for that last comment Snivily, but you and I know you will do this." Eggman said and laced his fingers before his bushy lips. Snivily felt desperation in his stomach, knowing full well he was helpless against his uncle. He sniffed and nodded, leaving to the Hedgehog's small house, prepared to take one of the only things that made Sonic happy…Amy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I love you Sonic! I love, love, love you!" Amy cried, giving Sonic another hug. He laughed and held her close.

"Ha, Why so loving now Amy?" he asked. Twenty minutes ago she was hitting him, yelling at him for doing this to her, and now she's glomping him again like she used to. She looked up to him, hurt ringing in her shining emerald eyes.

"Because I love you Sonikuu…" she said, tears pooling in her eyes. Sonic jumped.

"I-er-I'm sorry Ames! I love you way more!" he cried. Her eyes lit up again.

"Not true! I love you so much more than ever possible!" she shouted. Sonics face melted into a comical smile. _Man, she is so hormonal. Mighty said she would be like this…but with her already strong temper and wacky behavior…I'm gonna die!_ he shouted in his head. "What'cha thinking about Sonikuu?" she asked. He jumped

"How, umm, beautiful you look! Your skin is just glowing!" he shouted. Amy giggled and took his hand.

"Thank you so much! I love you so much, your so handsome…and sweet, and warm…" she pulled him into a hug. Sonic put his hands on her back softly, not sure what new mood would come next. He was afraid for sure! And he had every right to be! One wrong word and that hammer is in his head! "Not to mention how well you grew," she said, tracing his chest. His breathing picked up.

"Hey, Ames, how-how about a walk?" he asked, his voice cracking. She giggled and took his hand, lacing her fingers between his.

"That sounds lovely." she said as they walked to his door. Sonic took one last look at his house, remembering how empty it was. How the large living room used to only contain one small green sofa and a T.V. on the far wall, how his room used to only have a bare mattress on a bed frame, how his house used to ring nothing but loneliness and made him feel more and more entombed in his own mind, his own misery. Sonic could never tell anyone, not even himself, that he used to be a wreck. Being a hero, expected to always fight and be happy put him in one hell of a dark space in his mind. And being kidnapped by Eggman for four years and not have a single friend or hope to find you…that only made his mind worse. If Amy had not gotten pregnant and needed him, he'd be hitting the bottles much harder than he was right now.

"Hey, Ames, umm, you go ahead of me. Go to Emerald Cost. I'll catch up-oh! What's your favorite color? Like I don't already know…" he teased. Amy looked back from him from the door and smiled.

"You know what it is."

"Of course I do. If you could pick one word to describe us what would it be? Just asking…" he mused.

"Well…one word?"

"Yes. One word, or two."

"Scarred Love." she said with a smile. Sonics smile melted from one of joy to one of regret.

"R-Right…" he said. _That will not be going on this!_ he thought, gripping his left hand, the one not in Amy's, into a fist. _I will make amends!_ he promised his very soul and looked to her. He grabbed her small biceps and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips onto hers with force. Passion exploded out of his heart, the passion he had just created. He wanted to show her how sorry he was for what he did to her. He slowly switched to holding her up by her back, wrapping both of his strong arms around her back. He pressed his lips into hers, separating them.

Amy was bewildered. This passion was not normal for Sonic. He was usually very held back, he never showed her how much he loved her with his kisses…especially in public! Not that she mined. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him back. He danced his tongue inside of her mouth, savoring the taste of her, the soft melon flavor to her lips, the perfect moisture to her mouth. The way she just seemed to beam back into his mouth with equal passion. He pulled back after the need for air got to be to great. He looked down to her, panting. She looked up at him, dazzled. Her eyes were almost glowing with the stars that were running in her head. He chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"You are so cute. This time I really-really mean it when I say my heart is beating a million times a minute." he said deeply, trying to seem sexy. It worked. She made some incoherent bubbles before he let her down. He kissed her forehead and turned to town, taking one last look back at his girl. She was leaning on a tree, tracing her lips with her ring and pinky finger. He chuckled at her wide eye expression and turned back to town. He bolted off to Rouge's favorite place.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, Shadow, what you been up too?" Mina asked. Shadow chuckled and waved his rag. He tried to seem comfortable in his white unbuttoned business shirt and tight black pants-Dress code in Club Rouge- but couldn't pull it off. Not only that, but since Amy didn't come into work that day his hair was standing up and people were recognizing him left and right. The darkly lit station he stood behind was clean as could be, but his nerves kept kicking him and he kept wiping his dark counter. She smiled at him.

"I've been doing this and that's about it!" he had to shout over the music. The loud bangs of Miss Murder by AFI made it hard for him to focus. He hated the noise so much.

"Thats cute. You look so adorble in that outfit." Mina complimented. Shadow tried to keep his laughter inside. Ever since Amy had her Sonic back he had been regressing back to his usual self. He missed his badass anger.

"Adorable? I'm only doing this for a place to sleep at night." he replied, taking a long drink of his personal bottle of whiskey. He needed the stuff to get though the day!

"You could stay at my place." Mina said deeply with a wink. Shadow coughed up his mouthful of booze, the remains dribbeling over his lips. A beat red blush formed over his cheeks.

"I...er...ah, I'll think about that." he said. What? He's still a man.

"HEY!" a voice cried. The voice sounded sick. Shadow and Mina snapped their heads, at that point only inches appart, to the door. A white cat, resembeling Silver in color, bursted though the door and onto his knees. he looked awful. Shadow leaped over his counter and grabbed the cats collar. He ripped him up and looked into his eyes with rage.

"What?" he asked angrily. Mina screamed at him for his anger.

"Where is the blue one?" he asked, blood dribbling down his lip.

"Sonic? He's...ta' hell if I knew." Shadow answered, dropping the cat. He landed on his feet shakily.

"Damnit. This is serious. I need your help mister!" he shouted. Shadow turned back to the cat.

"And you are?"

"Spark, Lightning Lynxs brohter, look I dont care about who you are or where you come from. This is about the mother!" Spark cried. Shadow's steps stopped short.

"Mother? Amy?"

"The pink one, here! I overheard the hawk nosed man, the one with three hairs on his head. He plans to take her. I'm sorry for the interuption, but if the poor baby and mother do not matter to-" Shadow grabbed his collar and ripped him up by his collar again.

"Where is Snivily?" Shadow asked though his teeth. Spark looked to the door, his mint blue eyes reflecting pain.

"I-I dont know. He left after he used this staff on me. It was like all of my life was drained from me." he explained. Spark didnt have much life to begin with. He was very sick, very very sick.

"Damnit! Energy sappers! That'll kill the kid." Shadow growled, slamming Spark to the ground. He took off to the door, bursting forward after the hawk nosed demon.

"You okay?" Mina asked Spark, helping him up. Spark shook his head.

"I-I have heart issues...I need to lie down." he said. Even his voice sounded like Silver. Mina led him to one of the beds in the back room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ohhh! I wonder where he is. I bet he's geting something romantic for me! I'm so excited!" Amy shouted to herself as she kicked some water. She had slipped off her red boots and was wading her feet in the warm water, looking off into the beautiful sky, the light blue clouds fluffing into the blue back drop, how they seemed to dance lightly across the air, with no care in the world. They were beautiful. Amy flopped back adn looked to the clouds, rubbing her stomach. "You little fella, your the reason Sonic's still with me. Thanks little one." she said.

"Now thats not true, he's with you because he loves you." a deep voice grumbled with some anger. Amy looked up and saw her favorite ebony brooder. "No matter how pathetic that may be." he grumbled and sat next to her, crossing his legs and arms.

"Shadow, why are you being Shadow again? I like the nice you."

"Yeah, well you don't need the nice Shadow anymore now that Sonic is back." he growled. Amy sat up.

"Are you jelous?" she asked. Shadow shook his head, a sneer on his dark lips.

"No, I'm upset. Amy," he turned to her," he left you to die-TO DIE- in the enmies hands, and you let him back in your heart just like that. I fought once with Eggman when I thought he was Gereld and it took me two years to get back on all of your good sides. I just dont get what's so great about him. He's pathetic." Shadow growled deeper still and gripped his arms. Amy smiled.

"He sure is isn't he? Thats why we accept him so freely. He's so pathetic. He'd be nothing without us. He's the hero and without a good group of friends to rely on, he'd go bonkers. Thats why...and Shadow, I let him back in my heart because he owns it. I love him and a love like this isnt broken so easily. You'll see what it's like to be in love soon. Mina will break you." Amy promised. Shadow laughed and stood up.

"I only came to check on you. A cat named Spark said you were in danger, the stupid creature. He lied. Your fine so I'll go back to w...ork..." Shadow fell to his knees, then to the ground, no color in his puplis. He was out cold. Amy screamed and looked around, grabbing the unconcious creature in her arms. She looked back, sensing a presence, and let out a scream that could wake the dead.

"Hello Amy Rose. My uncle would like to see you." Snivily Robotnik said darkly, slapping the energy sapping pole in his hand. Amy gulped, pure terror shaking in her stomach. This man, this man is the reason her life was hell for all those years. She gripped the unconcious Shadow in her arms tighter, feeling more and more sleepy. Snivily walked closer still and brought the pole back, slamming it down across her cheek. Amy let out a shreak of pain before passing out like Shadow.

"S-Sonikuu..." she mumbled before passing out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I've fought monsters, killed swat bots, taken four years of torture...but none of that compairs to the fear I'm feeling now. What if she says no? Oh God i'm gonna puke..." Sonic mumbled. He threw up the small box containing his future, then caught it with a balled fist. He walked down the sun lit streets of Station Square with a smile. He slid the box in his quills and started to run to Emerald Coast. He was going to do it. He was going to do it!

He finally made it and skitted to a stop, holding his favoirte flower-a rose. He looked around and found no Amy.

"Okay cutie, you win. Where are you ?" he asked sweetly. Nothing. "Ames? Your stating to scare me. Where are you?" he asked with some fear. Noitng. "Amy Rose, you are four weeks pregnant, where are you?" he barked, sounding like Goku from Dragon Ball Z. Nothing. "This is not good." he mumbled and walked forward, fear ripping though his stomach. He looked to the left, finding noting, then to the right, nothing again. He bit his lip and looked to the water. He jumped. He rushed forward and skitted to his knees before it. The two objects might have looked identical to a normal person, but Sonic knew what they were and whos. Two large power rings that resembled bangles. One was dirty and old, straches running up the side. That belonged to Shadow. It held his true power in. Without the two he'd go insane with power. The other was more new, more taken care of. That belonged to Amy. Sonic bit his lip, holding back a yell of rage. He slid the two rings on his wrists and stood up. He looked to the sky. "YOU WENT TO FAR IVO! NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" he vowed. The scary part was that he ment it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"D-Doctor..." Shadow grumbled. He had a ripping headache and his jaw seared with pain. He tasted his own blood in his mouth.

"Ah, he awakens. Hello Shadow. I had no intention of taking you, but my nephew thought you were necessary so here you are. I just wanted the girl." Eggman replied. Maria flashed before Shadow's tired, ruby eyes. He looked to the table behind him. The sight was nightmareish. Not for blood, not for guts, not for anything like that-but for the blood and gore that was to come from the position she was in. By she, Amy. Amy was laying on a silver table stripped down to her undergarments. Her small stomach held a tiny bump from where the tiny life form grew. She was unconcious thankfully. Shadow saw himself in her, how his life was when he was being tested and tampered with by Black Doom and Gereld. He felt rage in his stomach.

"L-Let her go Doctor." he ordered, fighting against what ever was holding him up. His wrists felt a slight bite of pain. He ignored it and looked to Eggman. Eggman picked up a small silver scauple and let it dance between his fingers, the glint of the sharpened steel bit the air and burned Shadow's sleep ridden eyes.

"Now that would defeat the purpose of killing Sonic wouldn't it?" he asked. Shadow snickered.

"Your obession with him is sick. He's a three foot tall Mobian. He weights 77 pounds...he's a boy. Some would say that its creepy how you fawn over him Doctor, some would say its weird how you have a live video feed of him running daily. Some would also say-"

"That you have an obsession with a dead human." Eggman interjected. Shadow looked up to him, anger weighed down his lids and lips into a demonic sneer.

"Come again?" he asked angrily. Eggman snickered and pressed a key. The last video feed from Shadow's tangel with Black Doom played, the one where Maria and Gereld were promising the world that he would come though. The sound of Maria's voice made Shadow's eyes burn with pain from his loss. His love for her had not died. She was his best friend, his mother, his sister. She was the only person who accepted him for who he was 'Emo' or not.

"Your obessed with, techncally, my sister. She only cared for you because you were her chance at life."

"Shut your mouth! You have no right!"

"She had NMS, she needed your blood and spinal fluid to live Shadow. You were nothing to my grandfather or her. You were only a means for life. Black Doom only wanted you to create a weapon. The ulitmate weapon. Ultimate Lifeform? Ha, your nothing but a handgun, a knife. Your desposible. When you run out of bullets or when your blade goes dull I can throw you away and get a new one, just like Maria, Black Doom and Gereld did. Shadow, face it, you. Are. Nothing. Obsolete." Shadow growled, unable to find words.

"Y-Your wrong. Maria loved...she loved me..." he pleaded more to himself. Robotnik made sense. Maria was frail, she did need transfusions from him...he may be-no, he was right. Shadow's head slumped down and he looked to his feet.

"Shadow, you are incapible of love. You could never find love nor be loved." Eggman laughed. "Seriousally? A robot," he laughed harder, "A clone, you loving? Priceless! Next you'll say Amy is your friend! Then you'll say you love Rouge!" Shadow bit his lip.

"Mina." he whispered. Eggman calmed down some to hear him.

"Pardon?"

"You got it wrong, Doctor," Shadow said in a mocking tone," I dont love Rouge, she's my best friend. I find myself drawn to Mina Mongoose." he said, looking up to him. "And I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" he boomed, snapping the binds around his wrists. "I AM WHO I AM! I AM SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" he bellowed and rushed forward after Doctor Robotnik. He jumped into the air and tried to land a kick to the side of Eggmans round, broom bush covered head. Suddenly he stopped short. Eggman had his knife over Amy's neck, a small worm of blood ran down her small neck. Shadow landed before Eggman with his head bowed.

"Mina Mongoose? The singer? Interesting. Anyway...I think I'll kill the girl and make you watch. You seem close to her. She reminds you of Maria doesnt she? Shes sweet, she accepts you...it only makes sence. Maybe I'll make you watch 'your' Maria die again." Shadow gritted his teeth.

"You will not repeat past tragidies Doctor." he threatened. Eggman laughed.

"I will do as I please. Who has the knife here-heh. She awakens." Shadow looked up to Amy. She looked around.

"I-I'm cold." she said softly. Shadow stood up. Eggman pressed the blade harder, making a small drop of blood trickel down Amy's soft pink neck. Amy winced and looked up. She let out a scream. "Eggman! Where am I?" she asked, rage in her voice.

"Your on your death bed sweetie." he answered. Shadow balled his fists. _I may not have an emerld..but I can do something...I know I can. He has her pinned now but if I can draw his attention on me he'll remove the blade. Then I take him out._ Shadow thought.

"You know Doctor?" he asked. "I miss being on your side. Being bad suits me much better than being a soft little wimp. I think I'll join you again. This world is lost. Pathetic. I wonder what you can do Doctor. How strong are you?" Shadow said with a dark intent. Eggman looked over to him. He brought his hands to his face and clapped once. "Gotcha." Shadow said, slamming a reverse roundkick into Eggmans side. Eggman slumped over and fell to the ground, out cold. Shadow smiled and walked to Amy. He started to undo the binds on her wrists.

"Your not Sonikku..." she said. Shadow scoffed.

"Your 'Sonikku' isnt here. Suck it up. I'm all you got pinky." he said angrily and undid the binds on her legs. Once he was done he walked to the door.

"Wait! Shadow!" Amy cried. Shadow shook his head, but stopped.

"What?" he barked. Amy looked away, hurt.

"What's wrong with you? Your being mean to me...w-why? I-I thought*sob*we were friends..." she said, breaking down into sobs. Shadow sighed.

"Your being hormonal. Its annoying." he said, crossing his arms. Amy looked up, anger in her eyes.

"I dont care what I'm being. I'm a pregnant seventeen year old girl who is waiting for her love to save her! And I'm naked! The least you can do is be nice to me damnit!" she cried. Shadow looked away.

"If your waiting for your love to save you then shut up and leave me alone! I'm not your love! I'm not anyones love and I cant love! Leave me alnoe." he ordered and walked out the door, leaving Amy alone in the enmies den...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"AMY!" Sonic was getting desperate. He'd been searching for two hours. He ran the city of Station Square up and down twice, scowered all of Knothole, all of New Metropoliss, even the Dragon Kingdom. He couldnt find her. He was panicking. He cut another right. "EMI!" he never rettorted to using her 'special name' other than romantic dinner dates and in the bedroom. "EMI!" he skitted to a stop before a tall man in a dark suit. "Sir, have you seen a pink hedgehog. Her hair is about to her lower back. She has emerld eyes and is about four inches shorter than me? Please, its an emergency!" he begged. The man nodded.

"Yeah, I saw a pink hedgehog. Amy, right? She works at the bar. Such a cutie-"

"WHERE! WHERE MAN?" Sonic cried, shaking the man's wrists. He smiled.

"Sorry, she was at Emerld Coast, then left with a short man with a long nose." Sonic's stomach dropped.

"Where did she go?"

"Well, she and your brother I think, he had dark hair and red strips-"

"Yeah thats my brother, where did they go? And what did the man look like?" Sonic was almost in tears.

"Um, well the man had a long nose, like one of those old timey can openers. He took them to Babylon city I think." he said. "Well, they went that way." he pointed to the east. Sonic nodded.

"Thanks. I mean it! GOTTA JUICE!" he cried, blasting off to Babylon city. He felt so stupid. Babylon city is where he first took Emerl. Babylon city held Club Rouge and a run down computer lab with no door. Gimme Shelter. Eggman hid there when he was desperate. Sonic jumped a car and skitted to a stop infront of the door. He kicked down the silver beam that subsituted as the enterance and ran in.

It was dark. Wires hung from the cealing, sparks and lights flashed off in the distance from the hanging lights, sending a volly of noise down the dark corridor. Sonic traced his path with his hand agaisnt the wall, trying to find what had happened. His hand hit a indent. He traced his gloved finger over the wall.

"Bullet mark?" he asked. "Oh no...Emi..." he walked on, gripping his hand in a tight fist near his chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Ten minutes before Sonic's arrival)

"Sonikku, where are you? I-I'm scared." Amy said softly. She looked left and right, hugging herself for warmth. She jumped back up on the table she was strapped to seconds before, looking down to Eggman. He was still out cold. She sighed and rubbed her small biceps again, looking up. "Sonic," her rage broke over, "I'm getting annoyed! A-And," sadness, "I'm scared...I want to hold your hand. But," happiness," I know you'll come, you always do!" she kicked her les out back and forth, humming softly. "Don't worry Sonia, daddy will be here soon to make everything better. He'll save us cutie. I know he will. he always do-EEK!" she let out a scream as a cold, large hand clamped down on her ankle.

"Your Sonic wont be able to save you right now dear. I'm going to end you." Eggman's voice rang out. He held a evil, no malicious intent behind his words. He was livid.

"But Dr. Robotnik...I'm pregnant. I have a baby to raise. Please, kill me after its born!" Amy begged. Eggman picked himself up and loomed over her, his blue lenses glistened with evil.

"I'll kill you and 'Sonia' right now. That way the stupid rat wont come after me. Then, when Sonic comes, to devistated to move...I'll end him too. Shadow comes next. Then I'll slowly eliminate every other rat that stands in my way after." he promised.

"Eggman, I'm not a rat. I'm a HEDGEHOG!" she cried and kicked him. "Your nephew took all I had, he even took my Sonikku! I wont lay back and let you kill me now that I finally have Sonikku!" she screamed and kicked him again. Eggman slammed his hand down on her neck and ripped her down on the table. He mounted on her and growled.

"You have no say in what happens do you pinky?" he snarled, his strawberry shaped nose inches from her own. She flinched and looked away, turning her head as far away from his own as she could. "Maybe it would destroy Sonic more if I deflowered you?" he asked. Amy let out a scream.

"You-You cant deflower me! I already gave it to Sonic!"

"Then I'll take it again. You've only been with Sonic and people do say I'm obessed with Mobians. Maybe I should prove it." he growled. He was serious. Amy started to kick and punch him, trying to get away, but the 700 pounds of gerth and robotics on her was to strong. Her fingers fumbled over the table, trying to find a way to squrim out. She found something. Her fingers danced over a small ink pen shaped object. She grabbed it up. Eggman leaned closer to her, his lips almost on hers. She ripped the object up and slammed it into his side, not caring if it was a ink pen or a needle filled with deadly poison.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Present)

"W-What?" Sonic asked. He looked left and right, trying to find if his mind was tricking him. It wasn't. The sound of a loud kick drum echoed off into the distance. People-Human and Mobian alike were using the abandoned lab as a dance floor. Strobe lights of varying colors danced in the dark area, liging up Sonic's fur in an intrestesting aray. Sonic gritted his teeth and turned away. This was a bust. He ran off, trying to remember where the man had pointed...he bursted of in his own thoughts, not caring where the man said she was...

"Y-You! The blue guy! Your who I'm looking for!" Sonic snapped around to a sickly sounding voice. He came face to face with a clone of Silver the Hedgehog only with blue eyes and cat ears. The kid grabbed Sonic's wrist and dragged him to the right. Sonic ripped his hand free.

"Who are you?" he ordered. The cat looked to the forest ahead of them. The sun was begining to set and it set off an orange glow-illuminating the city beautifully. The cat's eyes danced wtih fear.

"Spark, forget me! Sheesh! The girl, the one, the pink, girl...mother...sh-she's..." the cat's hand drifted to his chest. He began to dig at his shirt. Sonic grabbed his shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Not me! Mother, she...the pink...girl...A-A"

"Amy? Amy? Where? You saw her?" Sonic ripped the cat up. Spark had a pained face and a sweaty brow. He looked like he was in agony from his heart.

"Y-Yeah, I sent a black hedgehog after her, but he came back without her." Spark said and winced again. Sonic threw the cat on his back and blasted off to Club Rouge.

When he got there every thing was the same, party to the right, drinks to the left. Sonic blasted off and jumped on the counter. Shadow, covering his eyes with a purple haze and deep purple streaks replacing his red looked up at him. He looked livid. Sonic ripped off the power ring on his left wrist and beaned it at Shadow's head. Shadow caught it and looked down.

"My ring." he said dryly as he slid it back on. Sonic growled and grabbed his white shirt collar. He tore him up and bared his teeth, only inches from his face.

"My girl! And my kid!" he barked. Shadow raised a brow.

"Who?"

"EMI!" he shouted. Shadow reeled.

"Who's 'Emi'?" he asked. Sonic jerked him once. The entire bar was on them. Even the music stopped.

"AMY!" he shouted, slurred slighly from his anger. Shadow scoffed and pulled himself free from Sonic. Sonic grabbed Shadow's hair as he turned and threw him to the floor. Shadow looked up to him as Sonic was mid tackle. He brought his skates up and threw Sonic with his feet. Sonic rolled, caught himself, then lunged forward. Shadow evaded effortlessly and threw a knee into Sonic's stomach, making him almost puke. Sonic fell to his knees, holding his ribs, coughing. Shadow knelt down next to him.

"Insted of fighting me you Faker, why dont you get your pathetic butt over to her!" he ordered. Sonic ripped his leg up and kicked him with a mule kick. Shadow fell back, holidng his jaw. Sonic slammed his foot down on Shadow's chest. Shadow looked up to him, wiping the blood on his lip off with the back of his hand. Shadow grimiced. "Your love for her is strong, I think," Shadow shoved Sonic's foot of him and stood up, "and your passion to assure she is okay is admrable...but if you ever lay a finger on me again, I will kill you, got it Faker?" he asked. Sonic furrowed his brow.

"I thought you had finally changed Shadow. I thought you were finally kind...finally normal, but your not. Your pathetic. You call me Faker, and that judgement is right considering I was born fifty years or so after you, but I think your the Faker for one reason-you may have a Hedgehog's body, sure, you may walk and breathe, but you dont have a heart Shadow. I thought you found one with Emerl, but I was wrong. Your heartless Shadow. Your nothing. And honestly, you disgust me. Where is Emi Shadow? Where is she?" Sonic asked, the hurt in his voice was palpuble. Shadow himself felt somewhat hurt. Shadow crossed his arms and walked to the stairs. He stopped after three steps, dropping his arms and head.

"The mountain base you were held Sonic." he said and started up his walk again. He waited until Sonic was well out of earshot and the bar to say-"I'm sorry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sonic had to run and run fast, much faster than ever before. His legs kicked under him, stumbling and scuffing against the dirt. He lost his footing from how fast he was going and had to catch himself with his hand or roll, but after ten minutes he made it. He blitzed up the side of the dark mountain side and rolled inside. It was just like he remembered. The walls were a deep crome, chains and shackles hung from them by big bolts. A large monitor was all the front wall was. Several smaller computers surounded the large one. Sonic kept looking, scanning for a glimps of pink, of anything that resembled Amy. He ran forward, fear in his stomach. He wanted to call for her, but his throat wouldn't open.

He bolted forward, jumping old robot caisings. He broke thought a grey door frame and cut a sharp right. He scanned. Chiped walls, old robot parts, broken tiles, all was the same from when he first came in here. Well, more like was _forced_ to come here. He suddenly felt uneasy. Like what was ahead of him would be the end of his sanity. He walked forward anyway. He made it to a open door, cracks ran up and down the walls and latchings that held the door in place. He grabbed the handle and pulled the slighly askew door open.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pain was not a good enough word to describe what she was feeling. Her entire body was alight in an aginozing burn. Every joint ached, every part of her was in pure agony, but she survived. That was all she could say and she was damn proud. She lived.

Eggman tried to have his way sure, but what she had slammed into him was the scauple he was using before. It hit him hard, stunning him. She kicked him off of her and tore out the scauple. It was flight of fight with her and her body chose fight. She slammed the scauple into his neck, ripping it out and brining it back in again. Being a Robian like Sonic's dad she knew that this would not kill him, but it would put him out of commission for a few years as he builds a new body. That was fine with her. After her fifth stab Eggman fought back. The battle was lazy, sloppy since both were woozy, but it still was painful. They both landed sever hits on eachother and since Amy didnt have her good old Piko Piko nor the strenght to summon him she had a sever disadvantage. She fought hard though, but for the first time in her life, not for Sonic, but for the baby in her. The baby that was growing in her small stomach, the baby that needed her for life. Never had anyone needed Amy to live, and this baby was the first person. This baby relied on her to live so he or she could see see the world, to live life(Hee Hee, song refrence) to the fullest like her or his daddy. She had to live, for Manic or for Sonia.

When Eggman had finally retired from the fight, fleeing in his huge eggrunner, she collasped to the ground, panting and covered in various bloody cuts and bruises, looking to the cealing. She was no longer cold, she didn't feel much of anything. She was worried that the baby may be hurt, she took one nasty knee to the stomach, but she was sure her baby would be fine. She sprawled her arms out beside her and chuckled softly. She raised on scared arm up, looking at her hand. She noticed one of her bangels was missing, but she didn't care. She started to hum a song Sonic had sang to her when she couldn't sleep three weeks ago. She then broke out into a full on sing song.

"_Take a look inside your heart, what seemed fair today, tomorrow it may not...Just a walk only journey, dont stop reaching high, dont let the time pass you by..._

_So many ways that you can try to forget, so many ways you'll find, wake up to regret..._

_Some day one day, we'll say live life I know, hold on, hold tight, dont let go dont lose sight..." _

She began. She softly giggled to herself and looked back to her hand, leting out a long sigh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He ripped open the door and was instanly haunted by the sent of blood. The pungent iron sent lingered in the air, making the young father-to-be's nose curl up. He looked around, trying to find Amy. Every so often he would hit a puddle, the sloshing noise would fill him with terror when vivid flashes from what had happened to him when Eggman tortured him came into view. He searched, trying to find her, but couldnt. He couldnt give up hope...he just...

"_Feeling life erode, is one thing new on every turn..."_

The voice of an angel rang out, his angel. He felt hope swell in his stomach. He took a deep breath and echoed in with her, hoping to find her by using her voice.

"_But here are lessons to learn. Take a look inside your heart! What seemed impossbie-"_

"S-Sonikku? Is that you?" Amy asked. Sonic took off to her direction. He found her and skitted to his knees. He almost turned to the right and vomited. She looked awful. Her pink quills were sticking up in varying directions. Blood dribbled down her eye line and mouth. Her small body was covered in large green and purple bruises. She looked awful. Sonic balled his fists and began to pant with rage. He snapped his head back and let out a huge burst of rage.

"EEEEEGGGGGMAAAAAANNN!" he screamed. Amy began to chuckle as Sonic started to yell threats about ripping off his such and such and shoving it in unplesent places. Amy sat up, not feeling much pain.

"Sonikku, calm down. I love you. Thanks for coming to save me." she said. "You always do." Sonic smiled as tears formed in his eyes.

"I was late this time. Is-Is the baby okay?" he asked, softly scooping her up in his arms. She rested her head on his chest as he draped his deep black shirt over her chest to cover her.

"Manic is fine...I swear." she promised. Sonic kissed her hair and began to walk out of the chamber. "I think I killed Eggman..." she said. Sonic looked down to her with adroning eyes.

"I love you Amy Rose." he said. She laid into his chest and let out a sigh.

"I love you more." he chuckled.

"Lets call it a tie." he whispered. He smiled and took in a deep breath. He remembered how much she loved that song he sang to her all those days ago. "_-Today is not. So many ways so many ways you'll find, wake up to regret!"_ She softly joined in with him as he slowly jogged her to the hospital, knowing Dr. Quack will have his furry little butt for letting her get hurt.

_"Oh! Some day, one day, we'll say live life I know, hold on, hold tight. Dont let go dont lose sight. Some day, one day, we'll say live life I know hold on, hold tight, dont let gooo, _

_Cant imagine, Can't imagine, making it on your own. you got it inside of, you got it inside of you! So let it go! _

_Some day, one day, we'll say live life I know, hold on, hold tight, dont let go, dont lose sight, Some day, one day, we'll say live life I know. Hold on, hold tight-"_ he reached the door of the hospital and walked in. He finished the song softly as she fell asleep. "_Just live life..."_ he almost swore to the baby and his love...

(Three years later)

"Oh Ames, daddy's home!" Sonic cried, dropping a large bag of food on the floor. Amy rushed out of the kitchen and jumped into his arms. He laughed and kissed her deeply, loving that he got to do that on a daily baisis. She pulled back and ran her finger down his chest. He quivered.

"I love you Sonikku." she said. He smiled.

"I love you more Emi." he replied. She kissed him again and pulled back.

"Let's call it a draw." she said with a giggle. "What's with that face?"

"I want to see them...Can I mommy?" he asked with a chuckle. She giggled and took his hand. She led him up stairs and to a room on the far right of the brown hallway. She opened the door and he walked in. Two cribs-one green and one a deep magenta-sat in the center of the room. The sent of baby powder and lavender was strong. Sonic walked up to the beds and smiled with pride. He lightly put his hands under the deep green colored one and lifted him up. He craidled him in his arms and kissed his forehead. "He looks just like his uncle." he said with a smile. Amy giggled. The baby looked just like Sonic's twin brother Manic. Manic had deep jade colored hair, bangs that spiked off his head like a spikey set of rose trims. He had deep blue eyes and the cutest smile. Manik, Sonic's son, was justl ike him only he had his mothers emerld shades eyes. Manik opened his eyes and looked to him. He let out a giggle. Sonic chuckled at it. He sat Manik down and went over to his daughter.

See, after Amy went into the hospital, Dr. Quack-Sonic's primary care doctor and friend, she had been given an ultrasound to see if the baby was okay. As chance would have it, the _Babies _were just fine. She had twins! Sonic ran from Angel Island to China from how nervous and excited he was.

"Sonia, your so beautiful. You look just like your mommy..." he cooed. Sonia looked just like Amy, only her quills had a deep blue-ish hue to them like Sonic's. Her eyes were the same shade of olive as Sonic's. He kissed her head and laid her back down. He turned to Amy. "How have they been?"

"Angels." she replied. Sonic laughed and strached the back of his head. The heavey black box that he had always carried brushed against his hand. He jumped.

"Hey, Amy, think Rouge can baby sit?" he asked. She nodded. "Call her, and dress up for me. I'm taking you somewhere tonight." he promised. She giggled and pulled out her cellphone from her long blue sundress.

(Eight o'clock-Club Rouge)

"JUST WAIT PEOPLE! SHE'LL BE HERE! I SWEAR!" Sonic shouted into hte micraphone in front of him. He fiddled with his red tie. He was wearing his best suit-and for Sonic his bst suit consisted of a red tie, white button up shirt loosly untucked in a pair of faded blue jeans. The tie was so loose it might as well have been a necklace. The crowd was getting excited. It had been over ten minutes since Amy was supposed to be here. Sonic looked to his best friends- Knuckles, who was in a black sweater and grey pants and Tails, looking adorable in a green shirt and brown cargo shorts. Tails walked up to Sonic and smiled.

"She'll be here, she's just putting the finishing touches on her makeup." he swore. Sonic nodded and slid the black box back into his pocket.

After a good three minutes of nervous pacing the door opened and Sonic's breath catched. He jumped down from the stage and the crowd parted, already knowing something was going to happen with Sonic. Every one expected Sallly, but when Amy Rose walked in every one strached their head.

"Sorry I'm late Sonic! I ended up having to call Vanilla to babysit. See, Rouge was going out tonight and Shadow is not on my love list right now. So, I'm sorry. Wow, you look amazing!" she yelled, running her hand down his stomach. Sonic began to get a soft sweat on his brow. His mouth was gaping at how beautiful she looked. She had her long quills all down, softly rolling down her back. her lips were tinted a soft pink and smelled like watermellon. She had a thick lining around her eyes that made the emerld color they held pop to life. She was wearing a deep purple long sleeved shirt with frills and a black skirt that came to her knees. She looked stunning. She giggled. "In awe of my beauty? To stunned for words Mr. Hedgehog?" she asked. Sonic smiled and took her hand. He led her to the stage and pulled her up. She looked around, the entire crowd was watching them.

"Knuckles, now." Sonic said. Knuckles turned on a MP3. _Live Life_ by Crush 40 began to play softly. That was one of Amy's favorite songs. She remebered how Sonic and she sang it when he came to save her again before they found out about Manik and Sonia.

"Sonic?"

"Ask that question again." he said, his olive eyes smouldering into hers. She felt a blush.

"T-To stunned for words M-Mr. Hedgehog?" she asked, her sheepish voice amplifyed by the micraphone. Sonic chuckled and his eyes burned into hers with passion.

"I am," he knelt down on to one knee and pulled out his black box. The entire crowd screamed and whistled. Amy covered her mouth with her hands, tears instanly streaming down her face. "Mrs. Hedgehog... " he looked up to her, opening the box. "Amy Rose, will you marry me?" he asked softly, his deep, twenty-one year old voice made him sound that much more alluring. She started to breath quickly, looking from him to the ring.

"Are you ser-serious?" she asked. He nodded.

"Amy Rose, would you do me th honor of making me the happiest man alive? Be my wife? Be Mrs. Sonic Hedgehog?" he asked. She began to sob.

"Yes Sonic! Do you even have to ask?" Sonic laughed, the crowd cheering.

"If I didn't, how would I be able to do this?" he asked, sliding the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. On the bottom of the ring held _Scarred Love-SonicxAmy_ In soft lettering. She sniffed and he pulled her into a kiss, pouring all of the passion and love in his heart onto her soft lips. "I love you Amy, and I'm so sorry for ignoring you growing up. I was shy, I loved you for a long time, but I was terrifyed that you might not love me back. I thought you were playing a prank on me. I mean, you have to be the most gorgeous girl in Mobious and you said you loved me. I thought you knew how much I loved you and was playing wiht my heart. But I got over that, I love you Amy. I love you. I love, love, love, love you. I'm so sorry you got hurt, that you ever got hurt, but so long as I'm at your side I will _never_ let that happen to you agan. So do you accept?"

"Yes..." she whispered..."I love you Sonic."

"I'm glad to know. I love you Emi."

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...WELL AS HAPPY AS YOU CAN BE WHEN YOUR MARRIED TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

If you like my writing, I'll write more! Till then, thanks for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH- Soul-


End file.
